


by your side, i feel loved

by ajidhaka



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, P5R Spoilers, akeshu - Freeform, i needed to like. write again. cause that what i do ig, just.. just sth short, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajidhaka/pseuds/ajidhaka
Summary: How could a hug be so intoxicating? He never wanted to let go.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	by your side, i feel loved

**Author's Note:**

> *revolver vrains voice* I RETURN TO THE STAGE OF [WRITING]!  
> anyway- i havent finished anything in over 5 months :,) which is bad and you can tell by the way this fic is written im not even satisfied all too much but yknow. i gotta finish SOMETHING. not everything's gonna be a masterpiece and that's okay  
> anyway uhm enjoy agdkdhsk

Goro found himself in a warm embrace, head buried in Akira's shoulder. He clung to his back as he breathed in his scent; Akira smelled of coffee, per usual, but it accompanied the feeling of comfort; Of _home_. Something he never had, and had suddenly found- Right by his rival's side.

Goro had clung to every word that left Akira's lips, yet the topic of their conversation had been washed away as soon as Akira had touched his face so lovingly, his thumb brushing his cheeck as his gaze had been fixed on the detective's eyes. He must have seen something in Goro's eyes, as he had slowly pulled him in for a hug, cautiously so, as though he hadn't been sure if the detective would even permit this much contact.

But he did, _oh_ , Goro did.

_How could a hug be so intoxicating? He never wanted to let go._

He felt something in him break, shatter like glass as he fell apart by the seams in Akira's arms. It was the realization that hit him, the reality sinking in that he had found a home, had found someone that cared about him and saw him as an equal. Someone who would challenge him constantly- Someone who loved him unconditionally.

~~_When was the last time Goro had been hugged? So very long ago, embraced by a loving mother that had tried her best to shield her son from the world's cruelty._ ~~

Goro clung onto Akira tighter, hugging him back as he let all these emotions wash over him. No doubt his rival, his love, knew what was going through his head, knew that Goro needed this- Needed this _badly_.

There was no denying that Akira needed this too. He had lost his rival, his most precious person, two times already- He would cling to him now, make sure he will never lose him again. Having Goro in his arms was like grounding himself into the reality that the detective is still with him, that he hasn't died or disappeared again, but that he is right by his side, cherished and loved and treasured as he should be.

As though to reassure them both, Akira muttered into his love's neck:

_"You're here. We're both here. I'll always be by your side, Goro."_

**Author's Note:**

> psssst you can follow me on tumblr @1bit1beat


End file.
